paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Templar Lord
"We are servants of our Lady." :- Templar Lord Tactical Analysis * Fire blast: Armed with mighty thermobaric cannons, Templar Lords are powerful, versatile infantry capable of taking on all comers - so long as their foes are on the ground. They cannot strike at aircraft, but anything on the ground, be it man or machine, will be in for a world of hurt. The cannons take a moment to recharge between shots as well. * Fly: Templar Lords are shielded from the exhaust of their mighty jetpacks by their heavy armour, but units around them when they lift off are not so fortunate. * Man of steel: Clad in heavy Talon Steel plate armour, only the largest war machines can crush Templar Lords, and only the mightiest weapons can reliably pierce their steel skin. However, such might does not come cheap: Templar Lords are not inexpensive. * Outnumbered and taken down: As a result, Templar Lords should never be fielded unsupported. While powerful, they can and will be overwhelmed and killed alone, or bombed into oblivion. Background As the Soviets examined the wreckage of a shrine in Sarajevo, field engineers recorded evidence of 4th degree burns to nearly all of the horrifically disfigured corpses. This extreme injury is caused by temperatures well in excess of 2500 degrees Celsius. The burns were so severe that most victims were nearly reduced to ash. Unbeknownst to the Soviet investigators, these horrific burns were caused by the "Leonardo" L-25 themobaric cannon, a devastating weapon system fielded by the Order of the Talon's Templar Lords. The position of Templar Lord is among the more senior in the Knights Templar. They are the elite cadre of the Templar Order, commanding groups of their fellow brethren in battle. A Templar Lord will have given many years of service to the Talon, and slain countless foes in battle. The one consolation that foes of the Talon have are that these formidable warriors are few in number; one is unlikely to see more than a few dozen of them on the battlefield at any one time. This doesn't limit their effectiveness in battle, however, and each Templar Lord is a deadly foe in his own right, capable of vanquishing many times their number of foes before going down. Up to the 20th century, most of their equipment was the same as it had been for centuries; a sword and a shield. However, with the First World War, Templar Lords received several powerful additions to their arsenals. Their swords and shields are no longer used; though Templar Lords still have swords, they are now used for ceremonial functions. Instead, Templar Lords are armed with the aforementioned L-25 themobaric cannon, a weapon capable of delivering powerful fuel air blasts that can extinguish the life of anything foolish enough to get to challenge a Templar Lord. The power this weapon affords has seen that Templar Lords need no other (though more experienced Templar Lords often add extra weapons to their arsenal), it can roast infantry, melt tank armour, and demolish buildings with ease. The only failings of the "Leonardo" are its inability to target aircraft and its minimum range. In addition, Templar Lords are also outfitted with powerful themobaric jumpjets; using the explosive power of a directed fuel air blast, the jumpjets are able to propel the heavily armoured Templar Lord long distances. The force created by the jumpjets is strong enough to send infantry head over heels, while also wreathing the ground that a Templar Lord was just standing on in deadly flames. This allows a Templar Lord to make a getaway in the event that he finds himself in an unfavourable situation, while also giving the enemy a send. The Templar Lord himself is protected by the thick armour that he wears; each suit a carefully crafted masterpiece, with plates of Talon Steel covering a complicated steam powered, clockwork exoskeleton that enhances the wearer's strength and mobility. The thick Talon Steel plate armour of Templar Lords is capable of weathering hundreds of blows and sustaining tremendous temperatures and pressures without visible signs of damage, granting a Templar Lord unparalleled protection for an infantryman, surpassing even that of the Syndicate's battlesuits. Behind the Scenes * The Templar Lord is based on GDI's Zone Trooper from Command and Conquer 3. * The Templar Lord is also inspired by Assault Space Marines from Warhammer 40,000. Category:Units